


A Small Reprieve

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Dwalin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Surprise Sex, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle Dwalin finds that all he wants to do is give Jenevive something to smile about on her birthday.





	A Small Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLynn/gifts).



> Ênâd-nurt gêdul, my lovely friend!
> 
> Enjoy!

She could see the flicker of the firelight glowing from behind the fabric that served as their 'door' even from this distance. She wondered how he had already made it there. Usually Dwalin came to meet her after they were done with supper so they could walk back together. Weeks had come and gone after the Battle and everyday was full of new tasks, especially for those lucky enough to escape serious injury. Rebuilding would take the effort of all those able. Because of them progress was well underway even with winter already upon them. Thorin's Company, aside from the King and his nephews who were still healing, were looked upon for guidance along with Bard, Thranduil and Dáin.

Most days Genevieve wouldn't see Dwalin until the late evening when they'd returned 'home' to wash up and rest for the next day. That's why she'd been slightly disappointed when today the warrior had Bilbo relay a message for her to go ahead without him since he'd been delayed.

 _Of all days_ , she sighed.  _Well, he doesn't actually know._

Pushing to nod at the guards she was close enough to spot the burly dwarf's silhouette moving about inside, pausing here and there. It was nice having a private space amongst the controlled chaos. A luxury awarded to them a couple of weeks ago in quiet understanding by Dwalin's companions and she was grateful for how much they cared. Seeing as everyone else, for the exception of Dáin and Thranduil, had to share the larger spaces that were cleared either at the foot of the ramparts inside the mountain or the better sheltered parts of Dale as well as those few tents not being used for the wounded or supplies, it wasn't something she took for granted.

Jenevieve frowned trying to think of anything that might be cause for worry. Surely she would have heard of any dire news by now unless...

_Just go in._

As she approached she saw him stop. She hadn't noticed the breath she'd been holding until she parted the fabric and it came out in a quiet gasp of surprise.

 

~ 

 

It was only chance that he'd found out about it. Though he suspected the Elf Cap- Tauriel had had more to do with it than she let on. Alas, he was grateful regardless. It seemed she had become good friends with Jenevive during all this time they'd been spending together helping Bilbo with the managing and distribution of supplies. With only a couple of days notice and, considering the limited resources, there was just so much he could do. He hoped his efforts had been enough. Jenevive hadn't mentioned it at all, most likely because she didn't deem it important under the circumstances.

 _Of course she'd think that,_ he chuckled.

Granted, ever since they'd started this whole Quest almost a year ago, none of them had had the time for anything of that nature. But  _she_ was important to him and he could take a small reprieve to do this for her. That's why he'd come straight to their quarters, to make sure everything was ready. Now, shuffling anxiously around the room, he kept checking and rearranging things here and there. Bilbo would have sent her over by now, she should be walking in any moment. He froze hearing footsteps outside.

"Dwalin... are you- ?"

" _Mizimê..._ " His voice barely above a whisper, hesitant smile appearing on his face.

Jenevive stepped slowly inside looking around in somewhat of a daze. Somehow a fairly large oval stone basin full of water, more like a tub, had been set next to the fire. A handful of candles were lighted and arranged against the wall giving out a soft glow. On the table she noticed a bottle of wine along with two cups and a small plate of assorted fruit.

"What's this, _azaghâlê_?" She managed to say. The mix of confused awe from the sight that greeted her made him smile wider, even more so when she set her eyes on him and silently assessed his comfortable attire of only a tunic and trousers.

"Well _'ibin abnamulê **,"**_ he spoke in his low baritone voice, taking her hands and pressing a kiss to each palm. "Today's yer birthday an' I wanted ter do something' special for ya. It ain't much bu-"

Suddenly her arms were around his neck, lips pressing on his. Almost second nature by now, Dwalin pulled her closer with smooth familiarity as he ventured forward to deepen the kiss. Gasping for breath after exploring each others mouths they parted.

"It's perfect, thank you." Her unabashed smile had a tendency to make his heart skip a beat. _Who would have guessed._  "But- how?"

"My companions were more than willing to lend a hand, not to mention a certain elf captain who's become a good source of information." He smiled. "We even have wine, courtesy of the Elvenking, not that he actually knows," he added the last part in a lower tone adding a cheeky wink for good measure.

"You are impossible, _turghalw_." She kissed his bearded cheek.

" _Ênâd-nurt gêdul, mizimê._ "

He guided her toward the far side of the room grabbing a grape along the way and fed it to her.

" _Mukuh?_ " He whispered near her ear, receiving an appreciative hum in affirmation. He unlaced her bodice slowly, discarding it on the floor, doing the same with her skirt and undergarments. She went about taking off her boots without breaking eye contact as he leisurely traced the length of her back. Pausing barely an inch above the hem of her blouse he caught her mouth in a slow kiss pressing himself flush against her. Jenevive's hands traveled hastily to his trousers but he stoped her.

" _Not yet_ ," and he walked behind her and sliding his hands torturously down her sides, nuzzled her neck and added, " _Lemme take care o' ye first._ "

Jenevieve could only nod, breath quickening in turn with her heartbeat as he took off her blouse. One hand went up to knead her ample breasts and tease her nipples while the other diligently went down to explore the deep wetness between her willingly parting thighs. She held on to his strong neck, stealing kisses between gasps and moans that became louder with every turn of his wrist. He nipped her neck and shoulder while grinding his clothed erection in tandem with every measured thrust of her curvy arse. He could feel her tightening around his finger. Knowing how close she was made his cock harder. But this was about her. There would be time for that later. 

Jenevive's blunt nails dug into his neck as she came in his arms. Dwalin made to kiss her, stifling her moans and unintelligible noises that spilled from her lips while she trembled through her orgasm. When her breath became less erratic he picked her up and carried her to the tub, lowering her into the invitingly warm water.

" _Hmmm,_ " was all she could say at the moment. " _That-..._ " She sighed, content smile on her lips and she leaned back resting her head on the edge, eyes closed. After a moment of contemplating her resting form he went over to the table, took off his tunic leaving it on one of the chairs. He then poured two cups of wine and came to kneel beside her.

""Don' ye worry lass, relax and take yer time," he handed her the cup and began running his fingers through her hair. "There's a few other things I have planned for tonight. We've been excused form having to be out there early tomorrow." At her inquiring gaze from the rim of her cup he added with a smirk, "Thorin sends his regards."

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul:
> 
> * Mizimê = my jewel  
> * azaghâlê = my warrior  
> * 'ibin abnamulê = my beautiful gem  
> * turghalw = sweet beard  
> * Ênad-nurt gêdul = happy birthday  
> * Mukuh = May I  
> 


End file.
